vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lamia (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary Lamias are a race of hybrid humans created either by Graz'zt or Pale Night, though the former is most certainly their most recent patron and "god". Even the lowliest lamia tries to rule a kingdom, fitted with slaves and servants, and often minions granted to it by its Demon Lord master. While a mundane Lamia is invariably beautiful, it often has the lower body of a lion. The only exception to this is in the case of a Lamia Noble- a lord of lords, which has the lower body of a serpent. Lamias are often raiders adorned in decadence, having stolen riches from ancient, lost cities and passing caravans alike. Above all else a lamia is vain, and constantly seeks to acquire favor and riches to support such vanity. Thanks to such charm and decadence, the aura of a lamia is breathtaking, and weakens the will of their enemies. Lamia Nobles are generally those made first among lamias, and are often seen traveling alongside their lesser brethren. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 8-C Name: Lamia Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Expedition to the Demonweb Pits) Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Infernal Humanoid Powers and Abilities: |-|Lamia=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Corruption (Type 1), Morality Manipulation, Social Influencing, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Natural Weaponry, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect abstract, intangible, incorporeal, nonexistent, and conceptual beings), Willpower Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Reduces the will of enemies with a touch, negating their ability to resist effects to their mind, soul, and fate, among others), Enhanced Senses, Illusion Creation via Disguise Self, Sound Manipulation via Ventriloquism, Empathic Manipulation via Charm, Duplication via Mirror Image, Mind Manipulation via Suggestion, Sleep Manipulation via Deep Slumber, Large Size (Type 0), |-|Lamia Noble=All base abilities plus Body Control, Abstract Existence (Type 1, made from the chaos of the Abyss and are the progenitors of an infernal race), Power Modification via Metamagic, Flight, Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Bolt, Paralysis Inducement via Ghoul Touch, Statistics Amplification via Expeditious Retreat, Energy Projection and Homing Attack via Magic Missile, Perception Manipulation via Daze, Magic Detection, Reality Warping, Light Manipulation via Flare, Telepathy via Message, Status Effect Inducement via Touch of Fatigue, Shapeshifting Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Normal lamia tend to be comparable to casters capable of using Conjure Barrage) | Large Building level (Lamia Nobles are talented sorcerers on par with casters of Freezing Sphere) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Can dodge short-range lightning effects) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push over 4 metric tons) | Class 10 (Can push over 6 metric tons) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | Large Building Class Durability: Small Building level+ | Large Building level Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers who can endure impalement, loss of limb, and other extreme forms of punishment and still manage to fight and press on Range: Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Various weaponry, and they often have access to optional magical equipment | Various magical apparatuses Intelligence: Above Average, talented manipulators and rulers over small-scale kingdoms | Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Monsters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Corruption Users Category:Morality Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sound Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Power Modification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Telepaths Category:Status Effect Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Dungeons and Dragons